


Gotta Go Fast

by spacehostage



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abduction, Comedy, F/M, First Meetings, knockout lyin ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehostage/pseuds/spacehostage
Summary: When a date ended badly, can it get better? Yes. Yes it can.
Relationships: Knock Out (Transformers)/You, Knock Out/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Gotta Go Fast

**Author's Note:**

> do I even need to say it? KO's gotta be the hunkiest hunk. that boy can

While you waited for your date to arrive your hands couldn’t stop smoothing the nonexistent creases on your dress as your stomach became jittery with butterflies. You’d made sure that everything was perfect; from the unruly strands you’d brushed neatly into place to the flawless toes of your boots that you barely wore.

This whole thing had been your best friend’s idea, who was tired of the lack of relationship talk on your part, and thus took it upon herself to set you up with a guy whom you’d met once through her as well.

First impression: he was very nice, positively chill, with an odd sense of humor. To be honest, you were pretty excited, if not a bit nervous. You couldn’t remember the last time you went out like this.

As a vehicle came into view, you knew it was him. It was pretty hard to forget about the ride he drove. Red, sleek, polished to reflect astounded faces. Your face currently.

It took a bit of effort at first, keeping the conversation going, for the fluttering in your belly only allowed a dispensation of a few words. But to your relief, though, he didn’t seem to mind.

As you observed your environment, your attention fell on the details that made up the car’s interior. A well-balanced mix of red and black colorways, meticulously thought-out shape of the seats for ease and comfort, crisp sounds from cutting-edge speakers. But what really captured you was how smooth it ran, as if you were gliding on still waters. You wouldn’t say you were a car enthusiast, not really, but you’d always dreamed of a car like this.

***

By the time the day dipped toward dusk, when stars began to sprinkle across the night canvas, you thought back to the highlights of the day. Your head against the cushioned rest behind you. The outside world whooshed by in a long streak of blur. It was until he said something did you break out of your musing. 

“Did you have fun?” he asked.

You smiled. “I did. It’s been a while since I went on a date, really.” You couldn’t help an embarrassed laugh at that.

“We can do this more often. I know a lot of places you might like.”

You were startled when you felt his hand, which had been on your knee, slid up your thigh, hiking the skirt of your dress up. Your body tensed, and as discreet as possible, you casually moved his hand away, without appearing rude or offending in any sense.

Maybe he was just an action kind of guy; preferring to show affections through physical touches. But nonetheless, you found yourself crossing your legs, scooting closer to the door, maintaining an inconspicuous space between you.

“Yeah? Where?” you asked in return.

“There’s sand duning if you’re up for the thrill. If not, a planetarium for something more mellow. Oh, you’re also welcome to check out my place. I got everything you can think of. How ‘bout we do that now?”

“Uh…” You looked away for a moment. “No thanks. I think I’m fine going home.”

He raised an eyebrow as if saying ‘Are you sure?’ 

“Really? I thought it’d be fun having you over. We can have a few drinks—I make mean cocktails, by the way—and hang out in the pool.”

You weren’t too keen about it still. “That sounds great and all, but I really should go home.”

For a second, his eyes strayed from the road to glance at you. And then he smirked.

“You thought I took you out today just for a fun little date?”

Now your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A tiny red alarm beginning to go off in the back of your head. 

“What?”

“Look, you’re cute. And I think we look kinda good together. I can give you anything you want, take you wherever you want to go—if you stay the night.”

This set the siren off in your head now. Red flags were popping up and slapping you in the face with it. You very much wanted to get out of the vehicle right the heck now.

“C-Can you stop by the nearest drugstore? I have to pick up something.”

Luckily, he did as you wished, soon pulling up to an almost vacant area where the drugstore shared the lot with an auto repair shop which, surprisingly, was still open at this hour.

You wasted no time getting out of the car and making a beeline for the store. Once inside, you steal a glance over your shoulder, seeing him get out too, but headed for the shop next door. 

You dug into your bag to call your bestie, but only retrieved a small heart attack in return.

You couldn’t find your phone.

Rummaging through your things some more, you begrudgingly came to the conclusion that it could be inside his car, from when you’d had it in your lap earlier.

Mentally punching yourself in the face, you had no choice but to go back, only for something to push you into the passenger seat and the car came to life with a roar of the engine.

The sound alerted him out from whatever he was doing in the auto shop, and you only had the moment to catch the look of pure shock and confusion on his face before the engine revved again and the car was zooming out of the lot—with you inside.

“I’m so sorry! I’m not stealing your car, I swear! I—” You were yanking at the door handle so hard you couldn’t understand why it hadn’t fallen out already. “Let me out!”

When that didn’t work, you tried kicking the glass, but was responded with a voice you didn’t recognize.

**“Don’t kick me.”**

It could’ve been a random broadcast from the radio, so you paid it no mind and continued kicking harder. The radio mumbled something else you couldn’t quite comprehend before a sudden change in momentum had you rolling off the seat and folded up in the tiny space on the floor.

Tumbling out into an empty parking lot like a madwoman, you sucked in big gulps of breath, convincing yourself it was not your fault; it drove off by itself. 

It may as well have been some kind of AI installed in the system that you didn’t know about, or a malfunction with the autopilot feature—you knew nothing! But if it did have some kind of intelligence of its own, perhaps it could drive itself back.

Pointing a shaky finger down the road, you addressed the still running vehicle who basically just attempted abduction.

“Go!” you wheezed. “Go back now or else I’ll be in deep trouble. You hear me?!”

**“Oh, please.”**

The car started to shift, much to your horror, coming apart piece by piece as it morphed into a at least 20 foot tall robot right before your eyes. Glowing red eyes bore down on you as your legs became one with the cement under your feet. 

That was obviously a face you were staring dumbly back at, and provided no other means to clarify what on earth you were looking at there.

A secret military weapon? Someone’s award-winning science project? Some kind of alien species? 

It didn’t matter, though, because you were already screaming, running off as fast as your weak bambi legs could carry you, in fear of meeting the very sole of it’s thousands-pound weight and becoming a stain smeared on the ground. 

From behind, you heard it calling out to you. You didn’t stop though.

Then a colossal foot blocked your path, rerouting you to a different direction each time; like how you had trapped ants with your hands, preventing them from escaping, when you were little. You felt bad for doing it now.

“Stop running!” 

It’s deep, booming voice shook the very air around you, and that was when you actually listened; stopping to whip your taser out from your bag and jabbing the buzzing end at the creature.

“I don’t care who or what you are, if you so much as lay a finger on me, you’re gonna be  _ sorry! _ ” you declared with your chest.

The robot merely rolled its eyes, and with a large metal finger, flicked the gadget out of your hand, letting it clatter to the cement ground several feet away.

“How  _ dare _ you,” you hissed, a tiny mouse squeaking undauntedly in the face of something more formidable. You had no clue where this fearlessness was coming from, but you didn’t question it.

The robot spoke again, and this time with a tilt of its lips that you registered as smug.

“Interesting,” it began, crossing its arms and holding its chin as if assessing you. “You humans often resort to violence first thing toward something you know nothing about. An applaudable trait, but also foolish.”

“Who are you? What do you want?”

Placing both hands on his knees, the robot bended low to talk to you. “Knock Out.”

At that, you took off again, yelling at the top of your lungs when his big metal hand scooped you off your feet.

“Knock Out’s my name,” he offered, cradling you in his palm. “Though, I’m afraid it’d be my first choice of action if you didn’t cooperate.”

You held onto his finger for dear life. How high were you off the ground? 

“Please don’t do that. I-I’ll cooperate.”

“Good,” he said. “First things first, you will say nothing of my existence to anybody. It’ll be catastrophic if every single human being is obsessing after me to the edge of the world, you know?”

You didn’t know what to make of that. It had you wondering; when engineers developed highly intelligent robots and androids which part of the plan said it was an innovative idea to make narcissism the perfect personality choice. Though, you had a feeling that this one wasn’t created in a lab.

“Second, if you happen to see more of my own walking around, they’re mostly scary looking, ignore them. We are pest control, smoking out the dirty infestation in your planet and keeping you safe.”

“Uh… What?”

“And lastly, do you know how to buff?”

It took you a moment to catch on his meaning. “Yeah… I learned.”

“Excellent. You can take care of my coat and paint whenever is needed—and it’s pretty often, telling you now.”

Your mind was spinning. You hadn’t the first damned clue what he was on about. You were still wrapping your head around the fact that a CAR had just transformed into a GIANT ROBOT. And now you sat in the middle of his hand, agreeing to his terms with a processing capacity of zero.

Shaking your head, you demanded answers.

“Wait wait wait. Hold up. I don’t even know what you are. For sure you’re not man-made. Where are you from? What’re you doing here?”

Knock Out, as he said his name was, sighed. “You ask so many questions.”

“As I should?” you asserted. 

“Fine. I’m a Cybertronian, from a planet far far away. An evil faction from my planet escaped here with the intention of taking over yours. So my side is here to fight them off. Okay? Got it? Great.”

You opened your mouth to say something else, but he was already transforming back into his vehicle mode. And, somehow, you were inside it, snug in a seat you’d become fast accustomed to.

“Wait!” you exclaimed, the previous events you’d briefly forgotten came flooding back at once, hitting you cold in the stomach. “You made me look like I hijacked his car! Oh my god, I probably got cops on my tail right now.”

Knock Out let out a scoff from the radio, his dashboard coming alive with red accent lights.

**“I was never his car. I come and go as I please. Now sit tight, cuz we’re going FAST!”**


End file.
